


Shower Buddies

by CozyCryptidCorner



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien/Reader - Freeform, Exophilia, F/M, Male Alien, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, alien - Freeform, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyCryptidCorner/pseuds/CozyCryptidCorner
Summary: You need to relax after physical fitness test almost takes you out.
Relationships: Human/Alien, Reader/Alien
Comments: 8
Kudos: 254





	Shower Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in thee same universe as Starfall and Stardust, though this is just a smutty side story with one of thee aliens.

Oryfiel is, unfortunately, perfect.

Black, glossy hair that curls slightly at the top, always in a perfect shape even if he’s just rolled out of bed. Eyes that almost glow with a vibrant lavender in the early morning sun. A jawline that could cut through the hull of an explorer-class ship. He’s the kind of guy that would make a straight man say something like _I’m not gay, but..._ and, unlike you, he somehow manages to finish the physical fitness test with barely a layer of sweat glistening on his skin, not even close to the shaking, panting mess you’re in. You’re almost embarrassed standing next to him when he’s flourishing while you’re about to vomit.

You’d think with your numb exhaustion, you’d be safe from his allure, but then he turns around and gives you a smile that makes your brainwaves fray.

“You look like a drowned rat that got hit by a speeder.” It takes you a moment to realize that he’s talking to _you,_ which is probably a fair observation.

You let out a huffing breath, muttering, “I feel like a drowned rat that got hit by a speeder.”

He laughs, then, black, iridescent wings rippling with movement, and you try to keep the pleasant warmth from filling your chest. “I’m sure once you shower and stretch out, you’ll feel better.”

Even with the stretching, you’re going to be _sore,_ you can feel it. Wiping the area around your mouth free of sweat with the tip of your shirt, you shrug noncommittedly, eyeing the fitness trainer with suspicion and contempt. They wave back, completely oblivious to your spiteful hatred.

“And I bet I could make you feel even better.”

You’re so focused on coming up with a way to skip out on the next physical fitness test that it takes you a moment to fully process what Oryfiel said, but when you do, you almost trip over the sidewalk crack. “I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong.”

“I said that I could help you unwind,” he says, keeping his same, casual pace, only looking over to gauge your reaction.

You’re caught off guard because Oryfiel hasn’t seen you as his usual conquest material, so he’s never tried coming onto you. The fact he is makes you suspicious as to why, though the other part of you is drooling over the fact that he wants to be your shower buddy. “I don’t think I’d have the energy to offer you anything in return.”

“I won’t be particularly bothered by that.” He _shrugs,_ and you’re not sure how to respond to that.

He’s not a relationship kind of male, but, then again, you’re only two months off from graduation, when you’ll both finally receive ship assignment, so it’s not like you’re open to that prospect, either. And you _could_ use a destresser. Even though you would call your “friendship” with Oryfiel a tad bit rocky, _again,_ his body is easy on the eyes, and if the rumors surrounding him is any sort of hint, he’s _good._ Not _amazing,_ but good enough to be worth it.

So you shrug. “If you’re down for it…”

His smile almost melts your face off. “Last shower stall, no one ever ventures that far _unless-”_

“Unless they’re fucking, I know.” You’re not so innocent yourself, four years of training is a long time to go without _some_ experience.

“Don’t tell me we’ve done this before.” He opens the door to the dormitories, the blissful touch of air conditioning washing over your body.

“I have, but not with you.”

Oryfiel’s expression goes blank for a moment, you don’t know him well enough to tell if it’s a positive or negative thing. “Huh, didn’t really expect _that.”_

“The fact I enjoy sex?” You keep your voice down, though there’s not a lot of people to overhear the conversation.

“Well, maybe, but mostly no,” he gives you a cocky grin that you almost want to slap off, “didn’t peg you as the kind of girl who’d do it in the shower stalls, you seem so… vanilla. Like you’d pick out someone specifically with a private room and do missionary twice before falling asleep.”

“I’ll peg _you_ if you don’t stop,” you mutter.

“Is that a promise?” He, unfortunately, sounds _thrilled_ at the prospect.

“Guess you’ll have to see,” you respond, throwing the door to the locker room open. It’s a long, long room, unisex, the showers on the far end, separation walls tall enough to almost reach the ceiling. There aren’t too many people in here, already, and only one of them gives you the _congrats on getting fucked_ look, eyebrows arched, with a slight nod, and almost smiling.

Oryfiel’s hands are on your hips, you have to fight your way over to the end stall as he pulls at the drawstrings of your exercise shorts. Once the door is shut and locked, you’re viciously pulling at his own clothes, finding the simple fitness clothing easy to remove. His mouth is on yours, already nibbling at your lower lip, the fierceness of his movement almost enough to drown you. He’s already gotten your shirt off, though you need to help him with your sports bra, his mouth making a trail down from your neck to your collarbone.

He’s _merciless,_ like he’s wanted to do this for some time, as if he’s afraid at any moment you’ll push him away. His fangs gently graze the skin just above your breast, his breath hot, and your nipples stand on end in anticipation. A ripple of pleasure runs through your nerves as he kisses one of your breasts, and you almost moan, hand reaching over for the handle of the shower to cover up the ungodly mess of noises that will be erupting from your mouth.

Big mistake, because the water comes out ice cold. You shriek, then laugh, the hairs on your arm standing straight up for a much different reason now. To his credit, Oryfiel is also amused, and he pushes you up against the wall to avoid the freezing spray, his chest warm against yours. As the water slowly becomes hot, the kisses continue, leisurely at first, though quickly picking up pace, his mouth trailing back down to address some unfinished business.

His wraps around one of your nipples, and he begins to suck. It’s been so long for you that you just about melt into a goddamn puddle, and the way his tongue moves against the sensitive flesh doesn’t help matters. Your fingers grasp at the smooth metal of the stall for some sort of semblance of reality to focus on, but you can’t seem to find something to anchor yourself to. Swiftly, he moves onto the other nipple, his hand making its way down south, the pad of his thumb working your slit in an experimental touch.

“Spread your legs more.” His voice is as strained as his cock, and he presses a few hasty kisses on your mouth and cheek as you do as he says, lifting one of your legs up and wrapping it around his waist. Wasting no time, his fingers return, two this time, rubbing up and down almost miserably slow. You let out a frustrated his of breath and try to grind against him, but he smiles a wicked grin, almost smug at the tizzy he’s put you into so soon.

You grip both his shoulders, arch your eyebrows, and push down. He doesn’t offer any sort of fight, quickly getting onto his knees, moving your leg onto his shoulder, water from the showerhead spout soaking his hair. Still, he takes his time, pressing a few, slow kisses on your pelvis, sucking a myriad of hickeys to mark his territory. Tomorrow you’ll probably whack him for it, but now? The feeling of his hot mouth around your skin, so, so close to your core? You can only let out a lusty whine.

He has the _audacity_ to chuckle at your disheveled state, mouth in a devious grin, before his tongue lashes out against your pussy, once, twice, thrice. You want to throttle him to hurry it up, but before you can do anything, he kisses your puckered skin and your core is _singing._ Leaning your head back and letting out a whimpering sigh, you curl your fingers around his hair, the feathers of his wings slowly rippling as he watches, eyes burning.

For all his faults, he is skilled in this particular area. You’re glad for the water because you wouldn’t want him to see the tears forming in your eyes this soon, but you have a feeling by the smug look on his face that he somehow _knows._ He licks and laps, moving up and down, to the left, to the right, _mercilessly,_ you’re fucking putty against his mouth, your knee buckling under the pressure. It’s a miracle he somehow managed to keep you from sliding onto the shower floor, you’re putting all your weight on him, yet he seems completely unbothered.

He kisses your clit, then takes the bud between his lips and _sucks._ You almost scream, because you’re so fucking _close_ already, and you don’t want to come yet, not this _soon._ So you push at him, shoving him away, almost entirely overtaken by the need to _feel_ him inside you, all the way. He looks confused for a moment, maybe even shocked, but you grab for him, using both hands to grasp at either side of his face.

“I need you to fucking rail me against this wall,” you hiss, glad for the sound of the spray to keep anyone else from hearing the demand.

A look of pure elation crosses over his face, as though he had been waiting for you to say those pretty words to him, and he stands, wings fluttering against the water. He kisses you again, this time on the mouth, so fiercely that your teeth clack together, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from his torrent of lust. It’s like something has overtaken him, he raises your legs around his waist, and you help him push inside your core, eyes crazed, breathing wild. When he thrusts, it’s almost jarring, your steady build of pleasure screeching to an unfamiliar stop when the tactics change, but he’s slow, steady, letting you get used to being filled.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, voice unsteady with what you assume is the pleasure of his cock being engulfed.

 _”You’re_ beautiful,” you counter breathlessly, finding the cold metal of the shower wall the only reprieve from the frantic heat of this union.

“Mm,” there’s something he wants to say, but you can see the hesitation in his eyes. Before you can question it, though, he’s picking up speed, pumping in and out with an almost crazed expression.

You can only lean back and _take it,_ this relentless fucking, because that’s exactly what you signed up for. Oryfiel drinks up every whimper, whine, and sob, kissing your face as he brings you closer and closer to climax, straining with the effort to keep you both upright. Then you cum, and you are almost overtaken by the quivering pulsing through your core and outward to the rest of your body. You wrap your arms around his neck and _sob,_ barely able to hold onto your sanity as he continues to pound into you, with no sign of stopping until he’s had his fair share.

When he cums, he _moans_ so deliciously in your ear, the aftershocks of your own climax still tightening in your core. You kiss him on the side of his mouth as he lets out a soft, satisfied sigh, placing both feet back on the ground as he slumps unsteadily. Water trails down his skin, black hair sticking framing his face, his eyes almost glowing with euphoria, and he looks like a goddamn _angel._

Maybe you thought he would immediately release you once the original business is done. Still, he seems to want to savor the moment, his closeness offering a different kind of satisfaction. He brings his hands up onto your shoulders, pressing lips against yours in soft, lazy movements, and you let yourself drown in him.

“Do you-” he hesitates, then asks, “do you want to do this again sometime?”


End file.
